Fruit and vegetable juicers are well known. Such devices appear in a variety of sizes depending upon factors such as build quality, juicing capacity and feed tube diameter. Whereas a juicer with a larger footprint may be accepted in some domestic settings and commercial settings, it would be desirable to have a compact juicer primarily for domestic use that had the characteristics of its larger counterparts.